relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Great War of Hyrule (Book)
"War is a cowardly escape from the problems of peace." It falls to me to tell the truth of the events of the Last Great War of Hyrule. How it began, how it evolved, and how it ended. I knew of the events through conjured visions. The war began quietly. Once in a while a shipment of goods would not reach its destination in Hyrule. Food and supplies at first, then weapons, armor, alchemical ingredients. Then people began to go missing. Zelda became concerned quickly. She saw the signs, and could feel the changes in the wind. She knew that evil was coming to Hyrule, and I expect she knew Ganon was behind it. The first battle was small. A skirmish of Moblins, Bokoblins, and Bulbins. Very few Hylians considered it anything less than a bandit raid. A few soldiers were injured and fell ill. Very ill. Three days after the attack they died and were buried. Every week, another Moblin skirmish would occur, slightly larger than the one before. Soldiers were injured, fell ill, and died. Zelda pleaded with her father, the king, to strengthen Hyrule's defenses, to protect the other tribes. He listened, but underreacted. A few soldiers to Zora's Domain, a few to Death Mountain, a few patrolling Hyrule Field, a few stationed near Kokiri Forest. Zelda asked her handmaiden Impa to visit the Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri, to evaluate their well-being and to warn them. Impa, forever faithful, obliged. '' ''The Gorons were content and blissfully unaware of the brewing conflict. The Kokiri were as well. But the Zoras, perhaps the most sensitive to Hyrule's lifeblood, had reports. The river water was colder and muddier. Zoras were feeling ill. Rutela, the Queen of the Zoras, had taken to her quarters the day before, feeling constantly exhausted. The Zora King, Princess Ruto, and Prince Ralis were all concerned for the queen. Impa asked to visit the queen, but the king refused. At first. Impa told the king of Zelda's fear, and she was granted entry, accompanied by Ruto. Queen Rutela spoke of nightmares and visions. Darkness, frigid cold, a black dragon, Ganon's return, and a bloody war with the undead, all without the presence of a Hero chosen by the Goddesses. The next day Queen Rutela died. The quiet war continued for months, slowly depleting Hyrule's armies. Word spread of distress in Gerudo Valley: a terrible sandstorm had blocked the way to the Spirit Temple, trapping pilgrims inside. Soldiers who had braved the storm found the door sealed. Reports came from Kakariko Village that the Shadow Temple was breached and gravestones were toppled. Setting them upright revealed disturbed ground. The night after brought the first battle with darkness. Stalchildren, Stalfos, and Redeads attacked Kakariko Village as they made their way to Hyrule Castle. Soldiers who were wounded fell ill and died within three days. These dark battles added to the Moblin skirmishes: Moblins during the day, Redeads at night. Soon the Redeads were joined by Staltroops, Stals, and Parutamu. The Last Great War of Hyrule was slow, steady, and constant. The more creatures and people who died, the more enemies the next wave would bring. Eventually the battles consisted solely of the undead. This was the war. Constant battles with the undead and fear that the next Staltroop would be wearing your suit of armor. '' After months Ganon finally appeared. It was a battle during the darkest of nights. The sky shifted from black to dark red and a salty, viscid rain fell from the sky. A flash of lightning revealed Ganon on a hillside, watching the battle from horseback. No one knew how he had escaped his prison, but he had clearly honed his mastery of the darkest magic arts.'' With Ganon's arrival, Hyrule began to shout what was once only a whisper: "Where is the hero?" I lent my services to Hyrule, and Hilda of Lorule lent hers. Hyrule and its sister realms stood strong against Ganon's Army. Hylian, Lolian, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, and Twili. Together we stood strong. We stood strong until the World-Eater came. Notes The Last Great War of Hyrule ''is written from Midna's perspective and outlines the true nature of the massive war that led to the fall of Hyrule and the context of ''Relics of Hyrule as a whole. The book contradicts Acid Lakes, ''which states that Rutela died after giving birth to Ruto. It is possible that ''Acid Lakes is inaccurate, given the detail with which Midna explains Rutela's death. Background and Inspiration The book serves as an in-game explanation of the war of the same name. It was added in version 6.3 with Midna's Tomb and several other lore books that serve as an epilogue to the lore of the mod. The circumstances of Rutela's death are slightly different from those in Twilight Princess. In her origin game, she was executed in front of her tribe after her village was raided. In Relics of Hyrule canon, she was murdered, but slowly via poison. The Relics of Hyrule ''canon also holds that Rutela was survived by her husband and Prince Ralis, but also Princess Ruto, in a combination of ''Twilight Princess ''and ''Ocarina of Time canon. See Also Last Great War of Hyrule (Event) Midna's Lament Battle of A Thousand Heroes Twilight and Apocrypha Queen of Twilight Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good NightCategory:Books Category:Lore Category:Story